


Remember

by StoryCorner



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth, hololive English
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, HoloEN - Freeform, HoloMyth - Freeform, Hololive English - Freeform, Magic, Memory Loss, Mori Calliope - Freeform, No Beta, Phoenix - Freeform, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shinigami, Takamori, Takanashi Kiara - Freeform, hololive - Freeform, little dark, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCorner/pseuds/StoryCorner
Summary: She awoke in a cave. Not remembering anything. She is alone, in the dark and lost.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Remember

**Remember**

It was dark. So dark that she could not even see her own hands. Why was she here? Why in the dark? Why was she so cold? Wherever she was, she could… sense that the place she was in was really big. Almost like a cave. A dark and cold cave. How long has she been here? It feels like she been here only a moment, and yet, it also feels like she been here for… days?

She could not tell…

Why was she here? How did she get here? And now, she realizes, that she had no clothing on her! How did this all happen!? She started to feel fear creeping in. She pulled her knees closer to her chest, and her chin onto the knees. She felt so alone. And for some reason… forgotten. Why she felt like that? It was like she was being… punished? At least it feels like it. But she also felt… afraid! She was alone, in this dark and cold place. With no clothes or… anything. She could not remember anything! She could not even remember who she was! Who she was?! Why she was here? Why would anyone do this to her? Why was that?! And why was she now feeling like crying? Her eyes filling with tears, threatening to break away from her eyes! The dark and cold seemed to become even worse, like they were swallowing her! She held herself tighter. Why was she feeling like this? Why she felt so alone?

“...no…!” she whimpered. Closing her eyes tight. Finally releasing the tears from her eyes. Now she could not only hold the tears, but she could not hold the whimpering cry. Never had she felt so alone, if she could just remember _when_ she had felt like this! All these emotions, they came crashing down upon her like a hard hammer. Beating her down, more and more!

She did not want to feel like this, but each second only worsened the feeling. She was now close to fully crying. Her whimpering increasing. She had to stop, to take many short and distressed breaths. “...nonononononono...” she whimpered. Her grip onto herself tightening. Something was coming to her mind, something she started to remember. But it was not what she wanted! She remembered horrible pain! Nothing, but the pain! The pain! And the feeling of being alone! It had felt so _slow_! No one was there for her! If her grip could be anymore tighter, she was sure that she might break her bones, and probably had already started to break her skin, because of her nails.

She then realized something. She did feel, _something_ pressing hard against her leg! Something different, on her wrist. And it was pressing really hard against her leg. It was wrapped around her right wrist. She brought her hand close to her face as she could. But still, could not see much anything! She now was starting feel… hate? Hate for this situation she was in. And the fact that she could not see this, whatever that was wrapped around her wrist! The only thing that somehow was able to stay with her, while nothing else did! Why she could not just look into it!? Why must life be so cruel to her?

The sadness and sorrow were getting mixed with the anger and hate she was feeling. She balled her hand into a tight fist, biting her lip lower lip. Then, just like that, a dim light suddenly lit up! Right from her wrist! A very dim, cyan light. And now, she could see what that, around her wrist was a bracelet. It was glowing a very faint light. There were small trinkets decorated on the bracelets, including, word. Or, maybe a name?A name that seemed familiar somehow. They read: “Mori”. What that could mean? Forest? And how did she knew the meaning? It was too familiar to her, like something was ticking in her head, trying to break out…

“So, this is where you got.” someone suddenly talked. Breaking the silence and trail of thought. Causing her body to flinch and jump. She turned to look behind her, still not able to make up anything. But she was certain that she was looking at the direction she had heard the voice coming from. “Took you long enough.” the voice then said. Sounding almost… concerned? She tried to speak, but somehow, her mouth betrayed her, and no voice could come out of her mouth. Somehow she was not able to speak either! Everything was lost from her! She used her hands to raise herself, and fully face this person, who now had just appeared in front of her.

Now, she could see, _something_. She was certain that she could see two red orbs, eyes no doubt, looking right at her. With no emotions behind them. But still, they seemed to look at her so coldly. Just as coldly, as the voice that was talking to her. At least she knew that it belonged to woman. And what a voice it was. Even though with her current predicament, she could not help but feel, something towards that voice. But what it was? And why she felt like that? There was now this sense of… loss? Hurt? Sadness? But there was also another feeling…

“Wha...wha...” her voice finally daring to leave her mouth. A very confused and scared voice. She received no reply from the woman. Except a sound of fingers snapping together. A pale flame then appeared above them, illuminating the cave. Now she could see much better. And the woman before her. And what a beauty she was! Truly a sight! Now able to see much better, she could see that those red eyes were the most beautiful color of red! Or were they more like darker-pink? And speaking of pink, that hair. That flowing hair! So smooth looking! She was certain that it must’ve been soft as a silk! That hair _demanded_ to be taken care of and to be touched!

Right on the hair, she saw a cute, small tiara. Like a small little crown. And then there was that BODY! Oh sweet goodness the body of this lady! It was so much worth of to die for, again(?)! That waist was really fine! And what she was able to glance from the open bits of the robe, those legs and THIGHS were something she would not mind, getting her head in between and then being crushed by them! And those sweet, big soft pillows! Oh, how they must no doubt feel, when she would plant her face between them and-

_where these thoughts are coming from!?_

“What do you remember?” the woman then asked. But this time the voice sounded more… careful? Gentle? But still trying to keep that neutral tone. “Do you remember anything all?” she then asked, little more emotions in her tone. Sound more, concerned, maybe? She only looked back at the woman, still very confused. “Kiara?” she then asked. She saw whatever emotions the woman had just showed, now disappeared, and the neutral cold stare returned. But there was something else there in that look, that she was not sure.

“Aaah, I see.” the woman then said. “It is just like that. Again.” she sounded so, disappointed? Angry? Sad? She saw that the woman then played with her wrist, but could not see what it was. “Nothing’s changed...” the woman then said. Again, there seemed to be so many emotions hidden inside the woman's voice and eyes. “...to think I allowed myself actually FUCKING BELIEVE!”

Even though the woman did not really scream and kept her neutral tone. She was able to still hear the hurt, and pain in it. Able to see, in those eyes a pain that the woman was holding back by all of her power. And she felt so hopeless! But why? Who was she? She had called her… “Kiara”? Was that her name? What she to her? Why she reacted like that? And why her eyes were now watering, with these questions? Why she felt like she was intentionally breaking the woman's heart and letting her down! Why was she feeling like this? How could she make the woman feel better?

“...I’m sorry...” she whispered, her voice wavering. So close to crying. She lowered her head the moment the woman's eyes looked back at her, and those emotions that were being held, bore down onto her! For a moment, there was a silence between them, but then the woman broke it. And it was so obvious that she was trying hold off many emotions when she simply said: “Don’t mind it… it’s… it’s, _nothing_...” the way the woman sighed the word “nothing”, was like a spear through her heart! She wanted to do, or just _say_ something to comfort this woman, but she could not think of anything! She watched with now truly teary eyed, as the woman now turned her back to her.

She felt now simply just abandoned. Like she had let someone down, for, god only knows how many times. And she could not really remember why! What she could do!? Then, there was this familiar, warm feeling on her wrist. The bracelet! It was like it was reacting to something. And it had the familiar glow on it. A very familiar glow! It was almost like the one right atop of her! Now with better lighting, she could give the bracelet now better look! Besides the word “Mori” on it, there were small orbs of various colors on it. Few of them see through, but between those orbs were other shapes. One looked like some kind of, white rabbit? _Rabbit, that was always there to be petted…_ she blinked in confusion. That, that was a memory? Then there was a wine glass… _Hold on, l_ _et me take a sip!_

This felt just like a memory! But she could not really place it! Like, she had outer pieces of the puzzle, but was missing the most important, center parts, that created the full image! There was something about the bracelet that-

She then felt it again. Like, invisible, warm breeze that moved from it. To her arm. For a moment, she saw the familiar glow on the bracelet again. She felt a powerful magic within it. The kind of magic, that no mere mortal could use it, without great consequences. There was a spell here, a spell that was so powerful, and ancient. And she could now feel it pulsing, as she continued to look at the bracelet and think about it. Wait? She knew about magic too? Another puzzle piece in her mind, clicked to it’s place. It just made little more sense. She understood little bit, as to why she was here, in this dark place. Completely naked, except she still wore this bracelet. She had died… oh god! She had died! The pain and the horror returned! Her eyes, that had earlier started to dry from the tears, moisturized quickly again. And now the tears were falling down!

She let out a whimpering sound, which caught the attention of the woman. Who took a glance at her. Those eyes, again looking at her. “Are you… alright?” she asked. Still keeping her composure, but she could hear cracks appearing in it. And those eyes, it was certain that the woman was suffering her own pains. It really must’ve related to her.

“I...I..I… don’t know...” she said back, whimpered in shame. How she hated this! Bringing so much disappointment and pain to this beautiful woman, who must’ve expected something from her. But did not get anything!

She looked at her bracelet again. At the words “Mori”. Forest, as it was also known as. But, there was another word, another _meaning_ behind it! Word... word… a word, an answer. That was dark, and cold. As this cave. At least to many. The answer that spelled doom for so many. It was the end of everything. But still, not so the end. From it, Life grew. It was the opposite of life, and she chased it. She wanted to catch it, while others preferred to run a way from it. Trying to avoid it. _Death!_ That’s it! Death! But what Death had to do with any of this? _Forest? Death?_ _I already died. Why would I want to go after Death? What is the point?_ _Death always rejects-_

Like a small lighting, it struck to her mind! She looked at the woman again. Who had now fully turned back to her. There was again that glimmer of hope within her, that she tried to hold in. Not to show it, but she could still see it. Somehow, this whole time, while the woman tried to hide her feelings, she could see them. Like she had known this woman for many… many… Millennia.

But she did know her! Those Millennia she had known her! They’ve had so many games between themselves. The game that was too long for her! But that was not so much of a game to the woman. This was not the first time, the woman saw her like this. After so many experiences, it was easy to build a wall around her feelings. As the woman would see always, but she, herself had forgotten everything.

Sometimes, she forgot everything, and it all came back very slowly. Other times, it did only last for a little while. They were eternity cursed to suffer this cycle, or so they thought. A spell was created, for a moment lke this. And now, here she was. The spell slowly taking it’s effect. Restoring her memories, one bit a time. But it was still not enough! She could not remember the woman's name! The woman she now knew, she loved so much! Right now, she also was not sure about her own name, but that was not important! But if she was called “Kiara”, as the woman called her, she’d accept that! But right now, she wanted to remember another name! Her loved ones name!

And now, that woman, who had waited another answer from her, but got nothing. Was ready for a new disappointment, she had to hide. Even though she could not do it anymore. At least not so good. The woman had now again, fully turned away from her. And she was sure she saw the woman's shoulders shake a bit, and the way she moved. It looked like the woman ready to just leave. She was not sure, but suddenly, there was this feeling… like something was rushing through her entire body! Without any warning, she got up, onto her shaking legs and called out: “NO WAIT!” her voice echoed loudly. She then fell down onto her hand and knees. She still felt so weak, and now the pain on her body made things just worse.

“Please…!” she then pleaded. Eyes shut from the pain and all the turmoil emotions. She did not even dare to look up as she sobbed on the floor. “Don’t go!” she whimpered. “Don’t leave me alone Calli!”

She said it! She remembered the name! It came to her! A warmth started to course from her writs, through her entire body. The bracelet! Now she noticed another thing, she somehow had missed: A key. Right next to the name “Mori”. The key was emanating it’s own glow, and she… and _Kiara_ , she finally remembered her own name as well! Kiara could see, a faint glow, like almost a transparent thread travelling from the key. And sh knew, where it was linked.

She could see, and feel how the thread was becoming shorter. She heard Calli’s hurried steps! She then saw, a hand taking now reaching for her bracelet hand. And she saw another bracelet in that hand. Unlike hers, in that bracelet, it read “Taka”. And next to it, was a lock. A lock, where Kiara’s key could fit. She held a key to Calli’s heart, just as Calli held it to her. The lock was now opening. The pieces were so close. Kiara then felt Calli taking hold of her shoulder with her other hand, raising her up, so both of them could finally _see_ each other! “Ki-Kiara?” Calli asked. Her voice sounded strained, like shew as holding out a cry. “Is… is that _really_ you?” Calli sniffed, her walls already breaking down so quickly. “Please tell me, this ain’t some kind of effed up, hopeful dream of mine!” Calli pleaded. Her grip on Kiara’s shoulders becoming tigther. “Tell me your remember me!”

“No.” she just said. Calli looked so shocked, for the moment. Kiara’s words cut deeply, but that momentary shock was washed away when Kiara simply just launched herself at Calli. Wrapping her arms around the Reaper and taking the Reapers lips against hers! Calli repeating Kiara’s gesture.

Phoenix and Reaper. Two so different, and yet so similar creatures. Life and Death. Ying and Yang. Both now entangled against one another. The loving embrace, both of them missed. And their bracelets reacted to one another. The cave was filled with flashes of light blue, orange, pink and green. With both of their emotions so high, Kiara’s hair had caught on fire. Becoming longer than usually. Calli had opened her eyes for a moment, when feeling something… warm around her body. She noticed that her body, and most of the Cave, was filled with fire, from Kiara’s hair. The mixture of Orange and Green filled the whole cave now. She panicked, but stopped when realizing that the flames were not actually hurting her. More like, it felt like she was wrapped around a warm cover. That somehow felt like the softest silk.

Slowly, both Calli and Kiara separated their lips. Both having rather disappointed looks. “Calli… I missed you!” Kiara said with bright, teary eyes. “I almost lost you, again! But not this time!” she gave her Reaper a very sad, but still cheerful smile. It was that smile that Calli loved so much. She could see that Calli, just like her, was filled with emotions like her, and could not speak that much. “I don’t want to loose you like that again!” was all she could right now say, still holding onto Kiara, like she was afraid that she might fly off suddenly, or just disappear. “And you will not ever AGAIN!” Kiara proclaimed! She knew that this time, they’d stay together. No memory loss would take away the moments she’d had. No longer would she hurt Calli unintentionally. So now, Takanashi Kiara, truly did feel like she was free. She felt more alive than ever. Just as Mori Calliope did. The two lovers would stay in each others embrace for a long time, just by themselves, until finally leaving the cave behind.

And they had left their mark there. The caves floor and walls were filled with patches of grass, flowers, moss, branches and leaves. A Cherry Blossom tree was growing in the middle of the cave. It somehow radiating it’s own light. It’s leaves having a mixture of orange and pink colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, THIS was quite emotional experience! Honestly, I think I was emotionally draining myself while writing this. And probably still could've turned out better :D But I hope you were still able to enjoy this story still. :)  
> Funny little add here. This story was inspired by both, Kiara's RE-Debut German Stream. And then also the bracelets Kiara got from Calli (oh my god that was just so cute!). Well, I knew I had to one day write something related to the bracelets, when they were revealed. But the REAL inspiration came to me, when Kiara had her German Debut and then me (while listening at work) and chat commented randomly, use the bracelet to remind herself about Calli.
> 
> And THAT'S there where I got the idea and then most of the week I then started to think about the story. Also Kiara's video, that she released just before the Stream, also was somewhat of an inspiration for this. Again, I hope you have enjoyed this story of mine.  
> Till next time everyone: See ya around the CORNER! ;)


End file.
